Finding
by Angel1029
Summary: It's a fantastic 5 story just my version. A girl named Chris is now in Manhattan and is trying to fit in. Different characters will be added. Hopefully the story is better than the summary.Rated for character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chris raised her head from where she lay. The hustle and bustle of morning time Manhattan sounded all through the streets and reached the little alley where she sat. There was a drizzle falling down, which most people ignored, but the girl shivered when the droplets and the cold air hit her. Wintertime in Manhattan was not to be taken lightly; it could be freezing one day and just pretty cool the next. However, it usually stayed at the freezing range. Chris pulled her jacked tighter around her and ventured out of her safe haven. Almost immediately she was swept away with the crowd of people rushing to get to their jobs. No one really noticed the girl as they swept past her in a flurry.

"I'm in Manhattan; I need food; I am cold."

Chris found a small deli that was open and went in. The workers took no notice of the shivering girl at the door, so she went and sat down to try and decide what she could eat.

Chris was a fifteen year old girl, a sophomore at her old school. She was tan and had jet black hair that fell to the lower part of her back when let down. Right now it was in a braided ponytail and her long bangs were swept to the side, as usual. She was dressed in a light blue, long-sleeved T-shirt with a black jacket over it. She wore blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a necklace with a multi-colored heart pendent on it. She held a shoulder bag which carried a few belongings. She used to live in Pennsylvania, but left; the people there didn't like her very much. She left her adopted parents when she realized that no one wanted her and headed to somewhere that was away. She was a street-smart girl, most of the time, and was now wandering the streets of Manhattan.

Chris ordered a sandwich and water, ate it, and walked back out into the frigid cold. The wind had started blowing again and nipped at her cheeks. Her face was a bit red and her nose was running. She ducked into an abandoned building after she had walked for a while to sit down and warm up.

_Dusty, but it'll do._

Chris started swiping off the dust and pulling out the cobwebs and attempted to make the place homier. There was a little bed in an upstairs room of the two-story building along with a small desk and a chair. The place had many windows for an old house, but Chris was fine with that; she liked the light. Chris found a stick outside and a rag on the floor and put them together to make a makeshift broom-mop-duster thing.

Night had fallen and Chris lay on the mattress, trying to sleep. The lumpy bed with no sheets and one blanket was the most comfortable thing she had slept on for a while.

_That's sad isn't it?_ _I wonder how everyone back home is doing… Ugh, that isn't your home anymore kid! Geez, why am I talking to myself now, I should be sleeping. _

Chris' thoughts strayed for a while before finally rolling over on her side to sleep.

**F4F4F4F4**

Chris woke up with the sun the next morning and went out to find some food. She needed a job and wanted to continue with school. She would have to find a public school nearby to this house; she would have to walk to school and back. Chris knew she had seen a high school earlier so she decided to give it a try.

Walking out of the house and into the sunshine, Chris felt her spirits lift and she semi skipped to a bookstore that was hiring. They were willing to hire her, if she wanted to work from three to seven. Chris agreed, for she needed the money and she loved reading, so it was the perfect job. The owner was a kind, old man who she liked already. He said that she could start work on Monday, since they did not open on Sundays.

"Just two days!" Chris smiled, now she had a job so she could eat and buy clothes and other things.

**F4F4F4F4**

Chris was a smart girl, so she got into the school without anything from her parents. The office people had been concerned when they saw a girl trying to get herself into the school, but Chris figured out how to get them to let her enroll. She was still curious to why they were in there on a Saturday, though.

Chris spent most of her day buying materials and the items needed for school and she memorized her schedule quickly.

Chris returned home to find a cat lying on the bed; it was a brown and black tabby. It meowed at the girl and Chris let it stay. She found another blanket and bunched it up for the cat to sleep on at the end of her bed.  
>"You can be my first friend!"<p>

Her response was a meow and a yawn before the tabby, who Chris was now calling Dusty, fell asleep.

**F4F4F4F4**

Sunday came, Chris found a Church to go to, and Sunday passed.

When Monday rolled around, Chris was excited about going to the new school. She made it there early to see a large number of students waiting for the 7:10 bell to ring. Chris walked through the students and reached a door to wait at. A few minutes later, the bell rang to let students in and Chris was the first in. She found her locker and her first classroom with ease and sat down in an empty seat. The boy next to her smiled a bit and she smiled back. Their teacher, a younger man, came in.

"I just thought I'd mention it, but we have a new student here, Christina."

Chris smiled at all the kids who looked her way and looked back at the teacher as he began.

"I hope all of you know about your American history, because that's the chapter we're studying next."

The boy next to her whispered, "My name's Alex, what's yours?"

She whispered back, "He told you already, Christina"

"Yeah, but do you go by Christina?"

"Oh," she paused, "I go by Chris"

"Gotcha."

"What about you?"

"My name's Alex and I go by Alex"

"Key-dokie."

They turned back to their teacher before they got caught and listened to him drone on.

**F4F4F4**

Chris made new friends throughout the day, but her two best friends were Alex and Leona. Leona was a blonde and straight haired girl with an outgoing personality, and Alex was a black haired, down to earth boy. Leona was willing to jump into any situation head on, but Alex liked to think things through. In short, they were usually polar opposites. There were some things that they agreed on though.

Chris was now an outcast from the popular girls since she stood up for some kid who was unlucky enough to be picked on by them. "She wasn't pretty enough," they said, "She has those _awful _glasses on," and, "Who would want to be _your_ friend?" Chris was ready to give their little leader a black eye, but that would have gotten her sent to the principal's office and she couldn't afford for the faculty to find she was an orphan. So she did the next best thing; pulled the girl away and threaten the populars. She may have _accidentally _dumped a cup of milk on Stacy's, the leader's, head. Chris had received cheers from many tables around her, but gotten a chilling glare from the populars' table. She could live with that.

**F4F4F4F4**

Chris walked Leona and Alex home, saying she lived "not far from here". Chris entered her little house to be greeted by dust, cobwebs, and Dusty. She collapsed on the bed after putting all her school stuff away and rolled onto her stomach to look at the cat.

"So, how was your day?"

"Meow!"

Chris smiled and set to work on homework.

"Well, mine was better!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a time skip because I don't really care to write about a regular life at school and I'm thinking you probably wouldn't want to hear it. It's only been a week or two, that's it. So, yeah… here's the story!**

**F4F4F4**

Chris met Kevin. It was not a love at first sight, but it became love eventually. They met when he transferred from another school and they met in chemistry. Their first project together was blowing up something in a tube. Of course, they weren't _supposed _to be blowing up stuff, but it just happened.

He was a fun guy, something like a male version of Leona, but… different. He wasn't one of the kids who praised and worshiped her for standing up to the populars, or the kid who hated her for it. He had light blonde hair, dark green eyes, and had somewhat pale skin.

Alex liked him because it meant there was another guy; he was stuck with two girls earlier, and Leona liked him too. They all got along very well together and soon you could usually find all four of them together, considering they shared numerous classes.

Currently they were all sitting in the tallest tree on campus and eating lunch. At their school you could eat lunch outside and they did not enforce the 'No climbing on trees' rule. Because of that, the group would eat lunch in their favorite tree, the tallest one.

"-and we were all laughing so hard! Some of us even had tears on our faces!"  
>"Lucky! My day was so boring! Except for PE, that was fun!"<p>

Everyone stared at Alex in disbelief, "How is PE fun?"

He shrugged dismissively, "Dunno"

The other three just gave up trying to wrap their minds around that and finished their food. Chris waved her trash in the air and asked, "Who wants to throw the trash away? Not it!"

"Not it!"  
>"Not it!"<p>

"Not it! Hey!"

Leona and Chris laughed at Kevin while Alex looked on sympathetically.

"You have to do it! You said 'not it' last!"

Kevin got down from the tree after taking their trash, and went to throw it away, grumbling the whole time about unfairness and such. The trio in the tree laughed at his displeasure and got to talking.

"I heard the Fantastic Four may be coming to one of the high schools soon!"

"Really? No way!"

"Who?"

Alex and Leona looked at a confused Chris in shock,

"You don't know who the Fantastic Four are?"

Chris shook her head and waited for them to tell her.

"They are the awesomest superheroes ever! They protect wherever needs to be protected; they got hit by some cosmic storm in space; they have Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic, the Human Torch, and the Thing! How can you not know about them?"

Chris shrugged again, "I just never knew about them."

"Ok then," Leona announced, climbing down from her branch to get to Chris', "we'll tell you everything you need to know, tonight!"

The bell rang signaling for the next class to start and the four kids made their way to their classes.

**F4F4F4F4F4**

That night, after school, all four teens gathered at Leona's house to teach Chris about the "awesomest superheroes ever!"

"This is a poster of….?"

"Invisible Woman."

"Good! And this is-"

"It was kinda obvious you know."

"Shut up," Leona smiled at Chris as the two shared a small joke, "and this is…. who?"

Leona seemed to have posters of all of the Fantastic group hanging on her wall. She knew everything possible about each one and learned new stuff every day, though most of it was gossip. Leona was attempting to teach Chris about the group but Chris was looking through books and magazines, uninterested.

"Come on, please?"

Chris was getting tired of the posters and all the info that her friend told her and she was not answering anymore.

"I know you're listening"

Chris smirked at the desperate girl.

"Hey, it's embarrassing to have a friend who doesn't know about the Fantastic Four; do it for me… Chris!"

Chris burst out laughing, unable to keep it in. Leona scowled on the bed as she watched her best friend roll on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Ha ha."

"Sorry," Chris had finally stopped laughing and was sitting up and smiling at Leona, "but you sound so_ desperate_! It's hard _not _to laugh!"

Leona looked at the smiling girl in front of her and gave in. The two girls forgot all about the four heroes and spent the rest of the night laughing, gossiping, and finishing homework.

**F4F4F4**

Chris had spent the night at Leona's and during that time there was heavy snow. School had been canceled for the day and kids everywhere rejoiced. Chris and Leona had called Alex and Kevin and agreed to meet them at Central Park for the day. The quartet gathered at the grand, but unfrozen lake, dismayed at the idea of no ice. Alex suggested they make snowmen or have snowball fights, but Kevin and Leona were very disappointed with no ice on the lake.

"That's the main reason I _came_ here!"

"I know. I even brought my skates!"

"Well it won't do much good to complain about it so…."

Chris watched as her three best friends argued over the ice. She looked around and saw that many other children seemed to have come for the ice-skating and some parents were taking their young children back home. Taking in a deep breath and looking around quickly, Chris stretched out her hand toward the water.

**F4F4F4**

Johnny had decided that the entire team was going to enjoy a free day for once. "No saving buildings from people who can't light a match or the world from evil villains," as he put it. Ben had surprisingly agreed quickly. The big, rocky bulk had enough of doing the same routine and lately they had been staying inside, so he was bored as well. Susie and Reed had taken longer. They were no fun, always doing their job before having fun, so Johnny blackmailed Susie out and got Ben to drag Reed out. Then he led his teammates to the best place on earth: Central Park.

There was ice-skating, snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels, and more! Sure he sounded like a little kid who had just seen snow for the first time, but _someone _had to make their day interesting. Besides, there could be a couple girls with little siblings there. Johnny smirked, _even better._

Susie had decided to play with a gaggle of children and help them make snowmen. She had forced Reed to join her and he obliged. Ben had been planning on walking around the park just to keep in shape, well, the best he could, but ended up also hanging out with kids. He had definitely gotten better at being around littler people since he became famous and all.

So they were all hanging around the same general location when they heard a sound like water over ice in a glass. Almost everyone in the park turned to see that the lake was now frozen. Everyone stood still, wondering if they had just seen an unfrozen lake just a moment ago. Then all the kids with ice-skates ran to the lake, shouting happily as they rushed to get them on.

"Guys?" the rest of the Fantastic Four turned to Johnny, "look."

There was a black haired girl standing by the lake with her hand outstretched. Every once in a while she would glance around as if to see if anyone saw her. She seemed to be concentrating on making the ice on the lake and making it sturdy enough to skate on. She caught Johnny's eyes and let her hand drop. She started hurriedly walking away, waving to a group of three kids that were already on the ice.

Johnny started walking after her to see who she was, ignoring the calls of Susie and Reed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris told the guys that she had to go home, then she hurriedly walked away. Chris looked back behind her and noticed that the guy was still following her.

_Great. Just what I _don't _need. Some guy from that group that Leona loves is following me! _

"Just perfect," she muttered under her breath. "They probably saw the whole thing." Chris ducked in between alleys and houses and attempted to lose Johnny but he seemed to know the area pretty well. Chris weaved in and out of roads and even backyards and still couldn't seem to shake him. She spied a group of teenage girls in front of her and made a beeline for them.

_I'll bet they can stop him, even if this _is_ kinda mean._

Sure enough, as soon as Johnny came into view, Chris heard squeals and "Johnny!"'s from behind her. She smiled and ran around the corner to duck into and hide in a little shop. Chris looked out the window of the shop and saw fan girls along with other people from the street running up to the Human Torch.

As Johnny was getting bombarded with people, Chris made her escape. Turning onto her the street that her little house was on, Chris noticed something different: the door to her house was open. Chris walked in warily, shutting the door behind her and blocking the wintery air from blowing in. Chris put her hand on her belt, lightly touching her dagger. She had always liked, and been able to throw daggers, so she kept one by her wherever she went. Chris walked around the house, looking for clues as to what opened the door, but found nothing. Chris walked into her bedroom and jumped back in surprise. There was a kid, maybe one or two years younger than her, sitting on the bed and watching her expectantly.

**F4F4F4F4**

Johnny, after getting away from his adoring fans, headed back to the Baxter Building, disappointed that he did not find the girl.

"I know I saw that, I know I did."

Johnny flashed a cocky grin to the reporters as he walked into the building, then decided to take the elevator instead of flying up the stairs. Last time he did it, he nearly ran over an older lady who lived a few floors below him. He _had _apologized but she was still mad at him. It's not like it was _completely_ his fault; little old ladies should not be walking down the stairs in the first place, especially when a flying, flaming guy is headed in your direction.

"Hey Sue!"

Susan looked up from the television to see her brother walking in, "Hi Johnny. Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know, around!"

Susan sighed and went back to watching the weather on the TV. Ben and Reed had just entered and Reed was working on something on one of his high-tech toys. Ben grunted at Johnny and gave Susan a hello, before trying to search for something in the fridge.

"So…." Everyone looked up at Johnny, who standing by the island in the kitchen, "did anyone see what happened at the park, or was it just me?"

"If you mean the girl freezing the water, then yeah, we saw it."

Johnny smirked at the man of rock beside him, "Thank's big guy, now how 'bout the rest of you?"

Susan looked at Reed and Reed looked at Susan, "Yes…. We saw her."

"But don't even think of doing anything Johnny!"  
>"Yes Johnny," Reed backed Susan up, "we don't know anything about her, for all we know she could have been sent by someone to kill us. She could even be working for Doom and we don't know what would happen there."<p>

"Fine," Johnny sighed, "but if we come across her, I'm talking to her"

**F4F4F4F4**

"Sam! How did you get here?"

The younger blonde haired boy looked up from petting the cat and looked at Chris.

"I followed you"

Chris groaned and dropped her head, he should not be here. Chris sat on the bed next to Sam. They looked at the cat in his hands for a minute before Chris broke the silence.

"You could've hidden it. But you didn't did you?"

The shape-shifting boy looked up at the ice-powered, knife throwing girl and nodded, "I wanted to find you. They didn't like me either."

Chris hugged her younger brother tightly and held on for a while. She now had to take care of herself _and _her brother. Well, he was only a few years younger than her; he could take care of himself. She realized she had to get him in school though. Chris sighed; she had to get busier since she would be the one taking care of them now. After all, she had the job and he was only fourteen.

"Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be superheroes? Superhero kids?"

Chris laughed, "Someone already takes care of Manhattan"

Sam frowned, then brightened up, "Well, we could be the only _kids_ that take care of it!"

"We need costumes and names"

Sam smiled happily, "I know mine already! It'll be Dragon!"

Chris thought about that for a moment, "Because….?"

"My favorite one to change to is a dragon! Come on; it's awesome!"

"I call Icicle!"

Sam made a face and Chris glared playfully at him, "It fits"

"It's boring"

"Shut up!"

"Why? I can keep going all night and _you _can't stop me!"

So that night, after Sam shut up, the two kids got the material needed for costumes that suited to their needs and spent the entire night designing and making them.

**F4F4F4F4**

Chris, newly named Icicle, looked at an ice-blue halter top and pants. Her costume had matching boots, black, fingerless, elbow-length gloves, a black belt to hold her knives, and a simple, black mask to match. Sam's, or Dragon's, costume was a long-sleeved shirt and pants that were green and gold with scale like things on them and a black mask and black boots were added as well. He didn't care too much for gloves.

They told Chris' three best friends and some of Sam's new ones about their new job. Most of them didn't care too much for the siblings risking their lives out there, but they couldn't stop them.

Since it was a Saturday, both kids had decided to use this day to practice and try and take down some small crimes in the city. They young duo stopped two jewelry store robberies and a couple things like someone stealing a lady's purse. After a couple weeks of their crime fighting, word was slowly getting around about two random kids dressed up in costumes taking down smaller crimes.

**F4F4F4**

Johnny melted the last of his doombots and turned to help Susan.

"Johnny!"

Johnny looked toward Reed, who was busy with a bunch of doombots,

"Go make an EMP! There are too many right now and I have the supplies in my lab! Go!"

Johnny shrugged, "All the same for me," and headed off to find all the stuff he would need. He was a smart kid and quickly found and assembled the EMP. Johnny brought it up to the roof where everyone was and tried to find Reed to give it to him.

"Reed! I made it!"

"Great," Reed shouted as he moved to take on the next batch of doombots, "start it up!"

"Leave me to do all the boring stuff."

As Johnny was about to shove a piece of metal into his homemade EMP to get it started, it was snatched out of his hands. Johnny looked up to see Doom himself holding it and clenched his fists.

_I thought we defeated this guy when Galactus came! He just won't die will he?_

Doom smashed the EMP with his hands and Johnny looked on in disbelief, "I spent a while on that, you know." Doom shot a bolt of electricity at Susan and another at Reed.

"Guys! Look out! Susan!"

Susan turned just in time to see the bolt coming at her before it hit her and sent her over the edge of the building. Reed had avoided the bolt and tried to reach Susan, but the doombots kept getting in the way. Johnny had already raced to the edge of the building and shouted "Flame on!" and was now catching up with his falling sister. He grabbed her and placed her in the lab, careful not to set her on fire. She had a gaping wound in her side where the bolt had hit her and she was losing blood quickly. Johnny rushed to get bandages and to put pressure on the wound.

"Come on Sis," Johnny was getting really worried, his sister could be dying of blood loss and it didn't sound like the battle was going very much in their favor. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if they lost; Doom would not make it pretty. He saw a white light and a green streak fly by the hole in the wall.

"What the-?"

**F4F4F4F4**

"Dragon, to the right!"

"Aaagh!"

"Ice!"

Icicle had taken a blow from one of the doombots, but recovered quickly and was back on her feet and fighting. The doombots did not know their moves and they could not anticipate them so the two kids had the advantage. Dragon turned into a gorilla and started slamming the bots around while Icicle froze their joints so they could no longer move. The duo tried different tactics and kept using the ones that worked.

After the two remaining members of the Fantastic Four got over their initial shock of two kid heroes joining in, the four people had all worked together pretty well. The doombots were soon defeated and they all met Johnny and Susan in the lab.

Susan smiled weakly at everyone and offered a small 'hello'.

"So how long have you been in the superhero business?"

The kids glanced at each other before answering Ben's question, "Few weeks"

"Huh"

**F4F4F4**

The Fantastic Four, Reed, thought it would be a good idea to train kids to take over just in case, and to teach them the best ways of the superhero business.

Icicle thought it was a good idea, but Sam wanted to stay with just the two of them. The Four plus the kids talked it over and agreed that if anything was to happen, the kids would join the Four.

The two teens were watching the sun set behind the Manhattan skyline a few days later; just sitting and thinking. Reed had joined them and Susan, who was now mostly better, did too. The four people talked for a while until they noticed that someone was up there. They turned around to see Doom standing there with more doombots.

Johnny had just come up and groaned when he saw more of the bots standing up there by them, "Really? You can't just leave us alone for a little while?"

The two groups were once more engaged in a fight. Much 'clobberin' time' was announced and many bots were destroyed before they could rest again.

"Finally! A moment of peace!"

The groups smiled at Johnny's and Sam's perfect timing unfortunately, everyone missed Doom coming up and send a bolt of electricity at Icicle. It hit her dead on and she started falling, unconscious, from the top of the Baxter Building to the streets below.

"ICE!"

Dragon turned into his hero name and flew down to catch Icicle. He sped up, going faster and faster, and then stopped. He was too late. Sam fell down by Christina's side and just sat there; he felt numb. People had gathered around and he barely noticed that Leona, Kevin, and Alex were there beside him. All he was seeing was his sister's broken and mangled body lying on the sidewalk in front of him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't cry, it just wasn't working for him. Sam felt Leona hugging him and vaguely noted that she was crying. Susan came and placed her hand on his shoulder while Reed picked up Chris in his arms.

"I'll join you"

Susan's only response to the promise that was earlier made was to hug him tighter and he clutched at her, feeling that his heart was shattered into a billion tiny pieces and scattered all over the universe. His sister had been his life and he had been hers. They were almost all the other had and now it was gone.


End file.
